Just for
by Kisata-chan
Summary: songfic Just for by nickelback. Ok it's a bit of SasuxSaku and NejixSaku. i really don't know which one it is, even though Sakura and Neji are together, it focuses around Sakura and Sasuke and about how Sasuke was too late to get Sakura back. Or was he?
1. Chapter 1

_Flash back _

_I'm finally back, I sighed and leaned on Naruto for more support as we neared the Konoha gates. 'I don't care what my punishment is, as long as I get to tell her I'm sorry' _

_We were closer to the gates now and I saw one of the guards leap off to the Hokage tower most likely. "Sasuke, I should tell you this before you enter the gates," I heard Naruto say, he hesitated for a moment. "It's about Saku--."_

"_We can take it from here." Lee and Neji had jumped down from the trees and put one arm around me to help me reach the gates faster. I forgot whatever Naruto was going to tell me thinking it could wait._

_With the help of Lee and Neji we reached the gates and the guards let us in. I was surprised to see most of the rookie nine there to greet me. I searched the small crowd for the pink hair and dark jade eyes that I'd been dreaming about for so long now. _

_Out of the corner of my__ eye I saw Naruto give Hinata a peck on the cheek and right behind Hinata was Sakura. I turned my whole body toward her and she came out from behind Hinata. She had definitely changed. She had grown into her forehead so it wasn't so big, filled out in all the right places and grown a few inches._

"_Hello, Sasuke welcome back." She said_

_Why had she dropped the suffix, I shoved it out of my head __and moved towards her, but she just turned and walked away. I felt anger move throughout my body when Neji put his arm around her waist and walk off down the street. Were they a couple now?_

_I mumbled a few words of thanks to the people welcoming me back. I didn't pay attention, the thought of them being a couple disgusted me to no end. Naruto led me to the Hokage Tower where Tsunade said that she would decide on my punishment in the next couple of days, but till then I wasn't allowed to leave my apartment._

_I walked to my apartment telling Naruto fairly harshly that I didn't need assistance getting to my own apartment. I sat on the bed still disgusted of Sakura and Neji. Especially Neji, I felt like taking his hands off just for touching her._

_It felt like hours since I had entered my apartment, but it had actually only been two hours. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I don't feel like talking to anyone. The knocking persisted for another minute until I heard her voice._

"_Sasuke, let me in. It's Sakura."_

_I sauntered over to the door and unlocked it, letting her in. I kept my face stoic and annoyed as she gave me what seemed to be a genuine smile. _

"_I brought you some food, since you don't have any. I bought tomatoes, cause I know how you like them." She set the bags on the table and turned around giving me a smile. It faded when I didn't return the smile. "Well I should go." She walked towards the door. _

_All I could think was Why? Why him? Why didn't she wait for me? She was turning the brass knob of the door now and I just had to get answers. "Why?" I asked her._

"_What was that, Sasuke?" she asked stopping in the doorway and turning to face me. _

"_Why didn't you wait for me?"_

"……"

"_answer me!!" I raised my voice."_

"_I couldn't wait forever, Sasuke!! I didn't even know if you were coming back." _

"_You said you would love me forever!!"_

"_How was I supposed to love you if you didn't return my affection!!" _

_I looked away from her, my anger turning into guilt. She was right, I hadn't returned her love at the time because the only feeling I had was hatred toward my brother. After I defeated him I realized who I wanted to help revive my clan. I also realized how much I had missed that person, it was her. But I was angry at her, she was supposed to wait for me. _

"_Sasuke, I cried for you so many times I lost track. And finally someone other than Naruto took notice and that was Neji. He helped me find my strength again. He's a good person."_

"_That son of a bitch is not a good person. He's a selfish bastard and doesn't deserve your love. He'll betray you one day."_

"_Well look who's talking…… I thought we could at least be friends." She turned to walk but I caught her wrist._

"_Sakura,"_

"_Sasuke, your too late."_

_End Flashback_


	2. author's note

Hey there, it me kisata-chan. I was going to originally make this a two-shot and it would end up being Sasuke and Sakura together, but when I started writing the second part it just didn't seem to fit the story and I felt that it would ruin the first chapter.

I really like both pairings NejixSaku and SasuxSaku, and even though Neji didn't speak in this story I thought in turned out really well, thanks for the comments and if you like NejixSaku then I suggest you read the story "die to be with you" by me, which is almost finished. Or if your and SakuxSasu fan then you could read my story called "Why did you come back"


End file.
